I Need You To Know
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Because the truth was, Carly wasn't Carly. Her real name was Megan Parker. And she wasn't even from Seattle. She originally lived with her to moron, boob-ish brothers. But when Megan was fourteen, she ran away from home. But Megan's facade is in danger when Drake and Josh make an unexpected (and unwanted) visit.


iHave A Secret

Carly Shay was a beautiful brown-headed piece of wonder. She was sweet, funny, and innocent. Nearly every student at Ridgeway High adored her. But she had a secret. One she could never tell anybody, especially her best friends. Because if they knew...boy, would they skip out on her.

Because the truth was, Carly wasn't Carly. Her real name was Megan Parker. And she wasn't even _from_ Seattle. She originally lived with her to moron, boob-ish brothers. But when Megan was fourteen, she ran away from home. Because the truth being? She only stayed there because of her brothers.

Sure, they were stupid. But they were fun, and she cared about them. But she only told them that once, after they attempted to beat up her ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to leave them. She never _planned_ to.

But she had no choice. After one of her last stunts, her parents caught her. She had accidentally left her camcorder on while she was loading her extra-large confetti blaster with fresh spaghetti noodles.

Her parents had been furious. _Furious!_ They had cussed her out, and had nearly called the cops on her if it wasn't for Drake and Josh. But she didn't want to take any chances, so she ran away.

A hand waved in front of Megan's face, making her thoughts drift away into obscurity. An image of a teenage blonde appeared before her; and she smiled at her friend, Sam Puckett.

"Carly?" Sam asked, an expression of worry written all over her face, "Carls? You okay?"

Megan nodded, "F-fine." She said, nodding.

"You sure, kid? You were standing in the hallway for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Oh my god, class has already started?" The brunette shouted, her voice piling on much more worry than there should've been.

"Uh...yeah." Sam said, looking even more worried.

Megan nodded and waved goodbye to her friend. The blonde touched her shoulder, "Are you _sure?"_

Megan nodded and hugged her friend, then scurried off quick. Not even feeling the eyes on her as she left.

All the brunette could think about was how she needed to call her brothers, even though she hadn't talked to them since ninth grade. But as cliché as it sounded, she needed to hear her brothers' voices.

After school, Megan dashed out the door, not even bothering to say anything to her two friends.

She burst through the door, accidentally smacking Spencer in the face. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up. He was pinching his nose up to stop the blood dripping down, _"Why'd you smack my face with the door?"_

"Why'd you smack the door with your face?!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and lifted his finger, about to counter her argument. But he lowered it when he saw the death-like stare on her face.

"Never mind." He said, turning back to Megan, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs." She said, plopping her tote on the nearest chair.

She dialed her cell as she walked upstairs, and dialed Drake's number. It took three rings before he finally picked it up.

"Finally! Look, am I getting my Twin Mints or not?" He said into the receiver.

"Shut up, boob. It's me."

"Megan?"

"Yeah."

"Where _are_ you?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." She put the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she ate a Fruity Pop.

"Megan, Josh and I haven't seen you in years. So now you call, but won't tell us where you are?"

"Yeah, that's why secrets are called _secrets."_

"Look, did you just call me to mess with me?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She lied.

"I hate you." He said.

"Yeah, like hearing your voice freshens up my day." She argued.

"Then why'd you call me?" He asked, and Megan could just feel the smirk on his face.

And she hated it.

"Shut up, boob." She hissed.

Drake's laugh was so loud you would assume it was on speaker.

"Fine." Megan groaned, "Okay- _maybe_ I miss you a little."

There was a silence on his end of the phone and Megan assumed he had hung up on her, so she put the phone down. But then she heard a very loud screeching boy-voice shout; _**"Josh! Megan says she misses us!"**_

There were loud, heavy stomps in the background and she could hear the heavy breaths coming from the person. It was Josh.

"Megan's on the phone?" He called, snatching the phone away from his brother.

"Megan, Megan, just tell us where you are!"

"No." She said flatly, then hung up the phone, then pocketed it.

Now, as she exited the iCarly studio, she should have noticed the horrified blonde in the corner.

Because, apparently, the girl she thought was her best friend wasn't the girl she knew-at all.

She grabbed Freddie's laptop and followed the girl downstairs, watching as Carl- Megan hummed to herself.

"Hey Spencer." She said, as she passed her brother on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Megs." He responded.

Megan smiled slightly, and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

Sam sat down on the stares and typed the girl's name- Megan Parker.

A picture showed up of her brown-haired friend. But it wasn't one of her usual pretty-eyed, thousand-watt smile pictures. Oh, no.

It was a poster with a fourteen-year-old girl on it, a small smile on her face. Above the picture in bolded text the word _**Missing!**_

As she looked deeper into more information, apparently the girl had been missing for five years now.

But as hard as she wanted to, she couldn't just go ask her directly. No, she needed cold, hard evidence. Not just information on a laptop. Because Megan... Carly... whoever she was could deny it easily.

 _Wait._ She thought, _Her phone!_ If she could just get her hands on Carly's phone she could check her call history and dial the number of the guy she had been talking to.

 _Easy as pie._ She thought to herself, smiling. Whenever Carly fell asleep, she could just sneak in her bedroom and grab it. Sam wasn't spending the night, but that couldn't stop her.

So, when the clock struck eleven, the blonde picked the lock and snuck into Carly's room. The brown-haired girl was laying on her back snoozing peacefully with an electronic machine covering her mouth and nose. It looked like a muzzle, but it was transparent and seemed less scary.

Sam grabbed Carly's phone off the bed's nightstand. And as soon as she lay a single finger on it an electric shock jolted through her body like a tazor, and an alarm sounded in the room. The blonde squealed in surprise and ran out of the room.

Carly raised her body upward and adjusted herself, so she was sitting Criss-Cross Applesauce and looked around the room with a stare so sinister, it could send the devil running.

The criminal held onto the side of the open-door frame and stared at the agitated brunette. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of her comfortable bed and sat down in front of her computer screen.

Sam watched Carly with complete astonishment as the girl typed in codes. She hit the enter key on her computer and in each corner of her room, security cameras she had never even noticed before whirred to life. Each one emitting a red glow as they moved different angles.

Carly typed something else on her computer and Sam was yet again shocked at what she saw. The girl's computer screen was full of security footage. And as she watched, she could see the word 'Live' on the bottom left corner.

 _Since when has Carly been an expert on technology?_

She turned around in her swirly chair and peered around the room through another desk squint.

Her eyes fell on her open door, "Whoever is here, get the _freak_ out of my room." She shouted with rage, "Because if you mess with my things? You might wake up tomorrow...in Cuba." She threatened.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her friend- who may not be her friend at all. Carly typed some other code into her computer than shut off her computer. But the security cameras stayed awake.

And as Sam watched her friend put her mask and click her light off, two things became crystal clear.

 _1._ \- There was no Carly Shay.

 _2._ \- There was no way she was going to get that phone.

The girl was smarter than she looked (Not saying she wasn't already smart). And Sam was impressed.


End file.
